Daigo Kazama
Daigo Kazama (風間 醍醐 Kazama Daigo) is a character from the fighting games Rival Schools: United By Fate and Project Justice. Biography Daigo, the "Boss of Gedo High" He is a student of Gedo High, and the leader of the school's gang. He first appears in the arcade version of Rival Schools: United By Fate in his sister Akira's ending, and is first playable in the PlayStation port of the game. Daigo may seem harsh, but he is tender at heart. He is the undisputed leader of all the gangs in Gedo High who possesses a magnetic charisma. Most of the time, his thoughts are with his younger sister, Akira. He is a man of honor who never fights unfairly. Appearance Like Batsu, Daigo has short-spiked black hair with upper spike fringe on his head and black eyes with a scar on his right eye. In the opening and ending themes and his CGI artworks, his hair is changed to dark brown. His primary outfit is a black long school jacket under a white short sleeve shirt, black school pants and black shoes. In his in-game appearance and his CGI artworks the color of his uniform is blue green. As Wild Daigo in Project Justice, his black long school jacket is openly shows his chest with a white bandage to his stomach and bandages on both of his hands. His eyes however becomes red due to brainwashing from Kurow or Yurika. Story ''Rival Schools: United By Fate In ''Rival Schools: United By Fate, Daigo has no set story in single player mode, although it is explained he set out alone to find the person responsible for the school kidnappings. His ending in the game reveals that he was defeated and brainwashed by Hyo Imawano, and was later freed by Akira, Edge and Gan in Akira's ending. ''Project Justice In ''Project Justice, Daigo is the central character in the Gedo High story. After returning from a trip that takes place between Rival Schools and Project Justice, Daigo begins ordering his gang to attack random schools, much to the reluctance of Edge and Gan. When Daigo orders an attack on Seijyun High, Edge and Gan work with Akira and her Seiyjun classmates to stop him. It is then revealed that Daigo was brainwashed (Wild Daigo) by Kurow Kirishima in order to create discord between the schools. The Gedo High story has two endings in the game which portray different fates for Daigo - one ending has him break free of his brainwashing and take a leave of absence to reflect on himself, while the other has him succumb to injuries from fighting. Arsenal, combat style and fighting strategy 'Special Moves' All special moves listed here are used by both versions of Daigo. *'Unique Thrust' (Japanese: 無双突き Musou Zuki) - Daigo does a straight punch that may either knock the opponent backwards, or can be chained for up to three hits, depending on the punch button pressed for this move's button combination. *'Unique Reverse Fist' (Japanese: 無双裏拳 Musou Riken) - Daigo does a back-fist strike. Recommended as an anti-air attack. *'Energy Focus Cluster' (Japanese: 気功塊 Kikou Kai) - Although this move has the very same Kanji writing as Akira's, this can only be used in the air, where Daigo unleashes a powerful, beamlike energy blast. Depending on the punch button pressed for this move's button combination, the attack may either be directed 45 degrees downward, or straight ahead. The former is best used against opponents on the ground; the latter is an excellent Air Combo finisher. Normal Daigo's version of this move hits once; Wild Daigo's three times. *'Unique Kick' (Japanese: 無双蹴り Musou Geri) - Daigo does a spin-kick. Depending on the kick button pressed for this move's button combination, Daigo may end the attack after the second spin-kick, or may add a powerful forward kick that knocks the opponent into a random obstacle in the field, scoring a bonus hit. Using both versions alternatively is a very good way to confuse the opponent, making the latter's chances of connecting a combo after a Tardy Counter very slim. *'Earth Stab' (Japanese: 大地突き Daichi Zuki) - Daigo punches the ground, generating a quake that knocks the opponent down, even from a distance. 'Burning Vigor Attacks' 'As Normal Daigo' *'True Unique Superior Fist Thrust' (Japanese: 真・無双正拳突き Shin Musou Seiken Zuki) - Daigo starts with a straight punch, stunning the opponent. He then follows with a series of punches and kicks, and finishes the move with a powerful straight punch with knockback effect. This move's startup is fast, but if blocked, the opponent can deliver a swift counterattack. *'True Massive Back' (Japanese: 真・漢の背中 Shin Kan no Senaka) - Daigo turns his back on his opponent, and is then surrounded by a fiery vortex ascending from the ground. More hits can be scored by repeatedly tapping the kick button. Startup is slow, and is best reserved as an anti-air attack against jump-in opponents. *'Hard Energy Focus Cluster' (Japanese: 硬気功塊 Kou Kikou Kai) - A more powerful version of Daigo's Energy Focus Cluster. Like the Energy Focus Cluster, this may be fired either straight ahead or 45 degrees downwards, depending on the punch button pressed for this move's button combination. 'As Wild Daigo' *'Wild Unique Superior Fist Thrust' (Japanese: 暴走・無双正拳突き Bousou Musou Seiken Zuki) - A little different from the True Incomparable Superior Fist Thrust. Has a faster recovery delay than the Phoenix Fury, though. *'Wild Massive Back' (Japanese: 暴走・漢の背中 Bousou Kan no Senaka) - Daigo unleashes a very powerful burst of energy exploding from the ground. He has super armor throughout this move. The major downside of this move is its horrible startup time and recovery delay when blocked. *'Wild Hard Energy Focus Cluster' (Japanese: 暴走・硬気功塊 Bousou Kou Kikou Kai) - Compared to the Hard Energy Focus Cluster, this move hits only once, but more powerful. Similar to Powered Akira's Energy Focus Cluster. Like the Energy Focus Cluster and Hard Energy Focus Cluster, this may be fired either straight ahead or 45 degrees downwards, depending on the punch button pressed for this move's button combination. 'Team-Up Techniques' *'Size Within Size' (Japanese: 漢の中の漢 Kan no Naka no Kan) - Team-Up assist by the normal Daigo. The active character punches the opponent away from him/herself, and Daigo stands in the space between them. The opponent vainly makes a punching bag out of Daigo, who then Tardy Counters the last blow, and retaliates with a massive uppercut. He then leaves the field, with the active character bowing to him. If blocked, however, this has poor recovery time. *'Man in the Middle of Insanity' (Japanese: 男の中の狂気 Otoko no Naka no Kyouki) - Team-Up assist by Wild Daigo. The active character punches the opponent into an awaiting Wild Daigo, who then pummels the opponent a few times, throws the opponent to the active character, and delivers a massive uppercut before 'staggering' away from the field. The final blow inflicts damage on the active character as well, and is not recommended if the player's character is low on health. 'Party-Up Technique' *Both versions of Daigo do the Gedo Top. Trivia * Little is known about Daigo's academic performance, other than the fact that he excels in Japanese language, both in reading and writing. To this day, school subjects where he performs poorly remain undisclosed. * His given name is sometimes misspelled as Diago. * Daigo has been compared to Jin Kazama from Namco's Tekken games. **His fighting style is similar to Jin's in Tekken 4 and onwards as he uses Traditional Karate based on Kyokushin. Daigo's Unique Thrust with his three hit combo resembles Jin's Demon's Paw and Evil Intent as well as few of his basic attacks. ** Additionally, Daigo and Akira's surname is also shared by Jin, his mother Jun and his relative Asuka. * He is the only Rival Schools character to be voiced by two different people. Kōichi Yamadera voiced him in United by Fate; and in Project Justice, the role went to Akio Ōtsuka . Category:Rival Schools Characters Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Bosses Gallery Image:RSDaigo.png|''Rival Schools'' Image:Daigo Kazama.gif|''Project Justice'' Image:CFCDaigo.png|''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash'' Image:DreamwaveDaigo.png|''Dreamwave Comics'' DaigoandAkira.png|Daigo with his younger sister Akira during the first ending theme of Rival Schools 7504_152502.jpg|Daigo without his black school jacket during in School Life Mode of Nekketsu Seisyun Nikki 2 References 'Game and Character Information' Nguyen, John. Project Justice FAQ/Move List by Puar. GameFAQs.com. Published 2001. Last accessed 14 March 2010. Tsai, Peter. FAQ/Movelist for Project Justice (Moero! Justice Gakuen) for Dreamcast/Arcade. Version 1.07. GameFAQs.com. Published 17 July 2002; last updated 13 March 2003. Last accessed 14 March 2010. Cheshire, Sophie. Project Justice: FAQ/Move List by falsehead. Final version. GameFAQs.com. Published 5 November 2001; final update 7 December 2002. Last accessed 14 March 2010. Batsu, the Doctor of Punishment. Shiritsu Justice Gakuen/Rival Schools series: Character Stories FAQ. Version 1.5 (final). GameFAQs.com. Last accessed 14 March 2010. NeoChaosX. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_characters_in_the_Rival_Schools_series List of characters in the Rival Schools series]. Wikipedia (English). Created 20 August 2007; last updated 30 March 2010. Last accessed 1 April 2010. Justice High School videogame series (ジャスティス学園). Wikipedia (Japanese). Last accessed 1 April 2010. 'Translations' Kanji translations made possible through the Kanji Romaji Hiragana Convert website. Maruyama, Chiemi. English-Kanji-Japanese/Japanese-Kanji-English Dictionary. Pasig City, Philippines: Persian Gulf Publication, 2002. ISBN 978-971-8796-37. Nakao, Seigo. Random House Japanese-English/English-Japanese Dictionary. United States: Ballantine Books, 1995. ISBN 0-345-40548-X. Category:Rival Schools Characters Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Bosses